


In service

by snowynight



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Don't Have to Know Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is glad to put his hands in service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In service

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta jazzypom!

In their bedroom, the curtains were shut tight. The only light source came from the candles Tony had lit before. Fragrance filled the entire room. On the bed Steve was lying on his back naked. The warm glow of flame reflected off Steve 's body,. Tony stopped to appreciate the effect.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, a bit hesitant. He kept looking up at Tony, as if he could read the answer straight from Tony 's face.

"Yes, I am sure." Tony said. Steve was anxious whether Tony could get something. He felt surprised with Steve 's concern but touched. No one had bothered before.

Tony poured exact five drops of oil on his hands, before rubbing his palms together, then drew circles on Steve 's taut stomach until the oil was completely absorbed. He closed his eyes to feel the rise and fall of Steve's body under his fingers as his breathing evened and slowed. Then he opened his eyes again.

"Turn around." Tony said. Steve complied, lazily.

Tony used all of his upper body strength to knead Steve 's back, finding the knots there and smooth them one by one. His hands went over muscle, and felt their contained strength. Then his fingers paused in the hollow, and slided along the spine. The room was completely silent, except for the sounds Steve sometimes made. Tony systematically cataloged every sound Steve made, and experimented: the sigh when he pressed on Steve 's back, or the near purr when Tony 's hand caressed his skin. He felt Steve 's tension ebbing inches by inches. Tony 's hands made the best conversationalist, eager to listen, coaxing Steve 's body to be fully frank to him.

Tony 's arms weighed like stone, but he did not stop until he heard Steve 's satisfying moan. His fingers slid along Steve 's skin, stopped in the hollows and continued lower. He had an impulse to map the whole of Steve, and succumbed to it. Steve 's back was like a continent, with valleys and hills, and Tony savoured the standing invitation to visit it. His fingers mapped the long line of the body, and read the years of history in it. Time seemed to stop until Steve made a sound.

"Thanks." Steve said.

"My pleasure." Tony replied.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Release (The Knots, Bumps and Gaps Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192341) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia)




End file.
